


hurt.

by misschevalier



Series: I'd probably never finish you [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Break Up, Multi, it's sad and that's it, kind off??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misschevalier/pseuds/misschevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan was a lucky guy, and he knew that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this back in April, but never got myself to finish it, and I'm pretty sure I never will. Since I was cleaning my folder, I decided to post it. Also, I wrote this when they were still on 636, so sorry if it's confusing.
> 
> It's quite shot but I hope you enjoy it! ♥

Ryan was a lucky guy, and he knew that.

He had two amazing boyfriends, a dream job, a house for the three of them, incredibly funny coworkers and life itself was fantastic. He couldn’t complain about it and he could easily define himself as a happy person.

Somehow, that happiness was slowly disappearing, and it hurt.

It started when Geoff and Jack had a date without him. He was okay with it, of course, he knows that sometimes they had to have their own time and he respects it, he didn’t care staying alone at home for a few hours. The thing was when Geoff and Jack started going out more frequently without him (they didn’t ask, they just disappeared and came back later saying “we thought you might be busy.”)

Ryan shrugged it off, thinking it was just nonsense.

But everything started going downhill.

Geoff stopped giving him the good morning kiss, and Ryan didn’t notice how much it hurt until he saw Geoff pressing his lips on Jack’s cheek, with a big smile. Jack stopped cuddling with him, no reason whatsoever. Neither of them would sleep next to him: there was no hugs, no warm arms around him, no body heat next to him.

At some point, Ryan noticed he was sleeping at the edge of the bed, hearing Jack’s snores echoing around the room. When he turned around, he saw Geoff’s arms wrapped around the other gent, and both of them were lying peacefully on the bed. Ryan was sure that if his heart was a thing that could move itself without help, it ripped his chest open and threw itself out of the edge of the bed, committing suicide and crashing into the floor, becoming easily into hundreds of pieces.

Because that was probably better than everything Ryan was feeling.

Ryan got to hear Jack muttering I love you’s to Geoff, and vice versa, but neither of those words was meant to him. It hurt, because in this three-person relationship he felt like the third wheel (and that wasn’t supposed to be, he was part of that relationship as much as Geoff and Jack.)

At this point, everything hurt: going home, going to work, seeing their smiles, hearing their laughs, looking at their intertwined fingers, the soft touches, the “I love you”, everything; but the thing that made Ryan get to his breaking point was when they forgot about him.

“Have you seen Geoff and Jack?” Ryan asked to Burnie, who was editing something on his computer. Geoff told them that he had a meeting with Burnie and Matt, so he thought that maybe the men were on the elder’s office. Ashley was sitting on the couch, playing with her 3DS, probably waiting for the man to finally go home.

Beside them, the office was empty.

“They left a few minutes ago,” she answered, looking up at him. Ryan let a soft “oh” come out from his mouth and he sat down on the sofa next to her, not knowing that to do: he told them to wait for him but this, them forgetting him, was the cherry on top of the pie. “Ryan? What’s wrong?”

“…nothing,” he muttered, trying to calm himself down. “Nothing’s wrong,” he repeated but, even trying his best, he let out a sob and hid his face on his hands. Ashley was quickly next to him, arms around his shoulders and he forgot how amazing is to feel someone else’s warm.

He could heard Ashley’s soft hushes, and Ryan felt her hands caressing his back, as if she knew something was bad and that he needed to let it out. When Ryan calmed himself, Burnie asked with the gentlest voice he had “Do you want me to call Jack or Geoff?”

“No, it’s fine,” Ryan answered. “I don’t want to bother them.”

“You’re in a relationship with them, it’s not bothering… right?” Burnie looked at Ashley, searching for another response.

“There’s something wrong, Ryan, what it is?” Ashley asked, her hand holding Ryan’s.

“I don’t think they want me anymore,” he murmured to himself, and after seeing Burnie’s and Ashley’s confused looks, he started explaining everything: how he felt, what was wrong with them, and, on the process, Ryan couldn’t help but tear up a bit since, it physically hurt being in a relationship like this.

“Ryan,” Ashley muttered, eyes filled with tears.

“Y-you know, I should go. It doesn’t matter, maybe it’s just me saying nonsense,” Ryan tried to laugh at it. “I’m a bother, after all. I’ll just walk home, it’s okay,” and when he started picking his bag, he felt Burnie’s hand pressing on his shoulder with such force that made him sit down on the sofa without thinking it twice.

“It’s not okay, Ryan,” Burnie said, a hint of angriness on his voice. “You’re in a relationship to feel loved, not to be hurt all the time. I swear to god I’ll hit them,” he exclaimed, with his hands formed into fists.

“Do you want to stay with us tonight? We wouldn’t care, you’re welcome anytime,” Ashley asked, a small smile forming on her lips. Ryan smiled at her, but he shook his head.

“It’s okay, really. Thanks for the invite, anyway.” Ashley nodded, and Ryan felt a soft squeeze on his hand. Burnie told him that at least they could give him a ride, take him home. “I guess I could say yes to that,” he answered, thankfully. (It was probably that Burnie and Ashley didn’t know that has been raining all day, and the last thing Ryan wanted was getting home alone and wet.)

Burnie turned off his laptop and took his bags after getting up from his chair. Ashley turned off the lights when they leaved, and closed the door behind them. “Do you have the keys?” He asked to Ashley, and she threw the car keys to him.

Ryan felts strange around Burnie and Ashley, but even then, they had this incredible comforting feeling over him. “Thanks for the ride,” Ryan said when they stopped in front of the Gents house. He noticed the lights turned off, and the missing car on the driveway. He sighed, but when he noticed Burnie’s and Ashley’s worried looks, he smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, and again, thanks for the ride. I owe you some cookies.”

“Of course,” Ashley giggled and waved at him from the co-pilot seat. Burnie yelled from the car that if he needed something, he should give them a call. “Yeah, you heard him!”

Ryan waved them off with a smile, opening the front door. He heard the car’s horn, and watched them disappeared on the corner. Ryan’s smile disappeared too, closing the door behind him.

Once again, he was alone on a house that was too big for one person.

A few hours later, he found himself sitting on the sofa, laptop on his lap and Kotaku’s page open on his web browser. Ryan heard keys hitting the front door, followed by a strong bang on the door and Ryan’s reflexes made him to close the laptop quickly.

Jack and Geoff entered to the house, giggling and kissing each other in the darkness of the house. Ryan noticed how they couldn’t take their hands out of each other, their kisses becoming more and more heated while they walked through the house and to the stairs.

And Ryan was there, watching in silence. He saw a light coming from the floor upstairs, but after another bang (probably the door closing), it disappeared. Ryan could hear Jack’s giggles and Geoff’s gasps, and he knew he couldn’t sit there hearing how they made love to each other, without him.

They didn’t care about him.

In a moment or another, Ryan was sitting outside their house, with a bag over his shoulder and phone on his hand. It wasn’t just a few minutes later when Ashley and Burnie’s car came in sight and he jumped in, not saying a word.

They didn’t say anything, and Ryan appreciated that.

+

“Ryan, Jesus Christ, where were you yesterday? Jack and I were worried about you!” Geoff exclaimed when he saw the man sitting on his desk in the warehouse. Ashley was sitting next to him in Lindsay’s desk, editing something for the News.

“Ryan! You’re fine,” Jack smiled at him when he saw his other lover sitting in front of him, as if nothing happened. Ryan didn’t look at them, and keep looking at his screens without saying anything. “Ryan? Are you ignoring us?”

Ryan was biting his inner cheek and he was sure that he felt blood in his mouth.

“What are you doing this, Ryan? Have we done something wrong?” And with that question, Ryan finally looked at him. Kdin moved away when he noticed the man getting up from the desk with such hurry.

“I don’t want to talk about this, okay? Not here,” he told to both of them. Ryan heard Geoff’s _“where are you going_?” when he was walking outside to the parking lot through the emergency door, trying his best to shake his angriness and hurt out of the way.

It didn’t help that Jack and Geoff were walking through the door.

“Can we know what the fuck is wrong with you?!” Geoff’s voice echoed through Ryan’s mind. Jack was holding Geoff’s arm, trying to stop any physical reaction he could have.

“Do you want to know what’s wrong?!” Ryan yelled back, stopping in his tracks. “You, you and this!” and with that he pointed at the three of them, pointing at their relationship.  “I believed I was happy, being in a relationship with you two! I love you! But you know when it was the last time you answered back?! You know how it feels to see you two being all happy and being in love?! I feel like the fucking third wheel on this relationship that’s supposed to be mine too!” Ryan didn’t know when he started to cry, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care that Burnie was already out the building, in case something happen.

“Ryan-”

“No! Ryan nothing!” He started stuttering thanks to the sobs that stayed in between his lungs and his mouth, “you don’t hug me, you don’t kiss me,” and Ryan chuckled softly before saying “you forget about me. You have the mere idea of how it feels to be alone when you’re in love with two amazing people?” Ryan looked at Jack’s and Geoff’s faces and both of them looked blank, not knowing what to say or do. Ryan nodded to himself, and he wiped away his tears. “I don’t know why I was with you in first place.”

With that, he turned around and leaved Rooster Teeth. Jack sighed and looked at Geoff, before letting his arm go. “We fucked up, right?” He could hear Burnie’s and Matt’s hushes to everyone, telling them that they needed to go, there was nothing to see there.

“We fucked it up,” Geoff whispered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, I got a [tumblr. ♥](http://somespontaneouswriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
